The present invention relates to an extendable caulking gun and more particularly pertains to allowing caulk to be applied to normally hard to reach areas.
The use of extension tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, extension tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing hard to reach areas to be reached are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,822 to Corte discloses an elongated caulking device for reaching remote locations; however, it appears to show the use of a first and second trigger assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,649 to Wescott discloses a caulking gun extension device with an auxiliary piston configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,884 to Rogers discloses a means for extending a caulking gun using a plurality of interlocking extension components for work beyond the reach of the conventional nozzle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an extendable caulking gun for allowing caulk to be applied to normally hard to reach areas.
In this respect, the extendable caulking gun according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing caulk to be applied to normally hard to reach areas.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved extendable caulking gun that can be used for allowing caulk to be applied to normally hard to reach areas. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of extension tools now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved extendable caulking gun. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a cylindrical housing having an open first end, an open second end, and a hollow interior. A trigger assembly is coupled with respect to the open first end of the cylindrical housing. The trigger assembly includes an L-shaped trigger housing secured to the open first end of the cylindrical housing. The trigger housing has an adjustable rod extending inwardly of the hollow interior of the cylindrical housing. The adjustable rod has an outer end and an inner end. The outer end has a handle secured thereto disposed outwardly of the trigger housing. The trigger housing has a squeeze trigger pivotally coupled thereto and coupled with the adjustable rod. A caulk tube holder is slidably received within the open second end of the cylindrical housing. The caulk tube holder is adapted for holding a tube of caulk therein. The caulk tube holder is coupled with the inner end of the adjustable rod of the trigger assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun that has all the advantages of the prior art extension tools and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun that is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an extendable caulking gun economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun for allowing caulk to be applied to normally hard to reach areas.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved extendable caulking gun including a cylindrical housing having an open first end, an open second end, and a hollow interior. A trigger assembly is coupled with respect to the open first end of the cylindrical housing. The trigger assembly includes an L-shaped trigger housing secured to the open first end of the cylindrical housing. A caulk tube holder is slidably received within the open second end of the cylindrical housing. The caulk tube holder is adapted for holding a tube of caulk therein. The caulk tube holder is coupled with the trigger assembly.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.